culturefandomcom_he-20200213-history
פריצ'ר
פרי'צר (Preacher) היא סדרת קומיקס אמריקנית שנכתבה על ידי גארת' אניס וסטיב דילון. הסדרה מכילה בסך הכל כ75 גיליונות. 66 חוברות חודשיות, מיני סדרה של 4 חוברות ועוד 5 [שוטס. הגיליון הראשון של הסדרה הופיע בשנת 1995 בחודש אפריל תחת הוצאת ורטיגו, הגיליון האחרון (מספר 66) יצא ביולי 2000. left|thumb|250px| העלילה במרכז העלילה עומד כומר של עיירה קטנה בשם אנוויל בטקסס בשם ג'סי קאסטר. קאסטר נכנס לפאב השכונתי באחד מהימים שלו לאחר קריאת הדרשה בכנסייה. ותוך שהוא משתכר הוא מטיח עלבונות באנשי העיירה ועל השחיתות האתית שלהם. לאחר שקאסטר מוכה נמרצות על ידי שני גברתנים שגילה כי התוודעו לפניו לגבי אונס ילדה, חוזר פצוע לכנסייה שלו. למחרת בעת נשיאת דרשה בפני 200 מתפללים פורצת לפתע יישות בשם בראשית (genesis) לכנסייה, הורגת את כל המתפללים ומתמזגת עם גופו של ג'סי. ככה מתחיל סיפורו של המטיף. בהמשך מסתבר כי היישות ג'נסיס היא תוצר של קיום יחסי מין בין שדת גיהנום לבין מלאך גן עדן. המיזוג הטמא הזה הופך את ג'נסיס ליישות חסרת מודעות שמורכבת מרוע טהור ומטוב טהור, מה שהופך אותה לדבר החזק ביותר עלי אדמות ואולי אף חזק יותר מאלוהים עצמו. אלוהים בורח מגן עדן ברגע היווצרותו של ג'נסיס ומשאיר את גן עדן בידי מלאכי השרפים, וג'נסיס נכלא ומוחזק שם עד שהוא נמלט ומוצא את ג'סי קאסטר בתור פונדקאי. ג'סי אשר מקבל את המודעות של ג'נסיס לא מצליח להבין למה אלוהים עזב את כסאו בגן העדן, ופותח במסע למצוא את אלוהים (תרתי משמע). למסעו חוצה יבשת אמריקה הצפונית מתלווים אליו ערפד אירי שיכור בשם קאסידי וחברתו לשעבר טוליפ או'הייר. חוץ מאלוהים מוצא קאסטר אויבים רבים, ביניהם הסיינט אוף קילרס, ארגון צללים ששולט בעולם בשם ה"גביע הקדוש", קניבלים, כת של ג'ותים ואף רוצח סדרתי. דמויות ג'סי קאסטר ג'סי קאסטר הוא הבן של כריסטינה ד'אנג'ל וג'ון קאסטר. ג'ון קאסטר היה חייל מארינס (נחתים, אחת מחמשת זרועות הכוחות החמושים של צבא ארה"ב) בעל מדליית גבורה אשר חזר מויאטנם. בהמתנה לרכבת הבייתה פוגש ג'ון באישה בשם כריסטינה די'אנג'ל אשר יורקת לו בפרצוף עקב מעשי הרצח של צבא ארה"ב בויאטנם. ג'ון חוזר עצוב לבר ונפגש עם כריסטינה בשנית. היא מתנצלת לפניו ואומרת כי עשתה זאת רק בגלל האנשים שנתנו לה טרמפ וכי היא בורחת מהבית. ג'ון וכריסטינה מתאהבים, לאחר זמן מה נולד בנם, ג'סי קאסטר. שמחת הקאסטרים לא נמשכת הרבה זמן ואמא של כריסטינה, צאצאית למשפחת פוריטנים צרפתית קולוניאלית מוצאת אותם ומחזירה אותם לביתה אשר באנגלוויל טקסס. אמא של כריסטינה כופה על ג'ון וכריסטינה נישואים נוצריים שמרניים ומחנכת את בנם להיות איש אלוהים. עד מהרה מנסה לברוח ג'ון קאסטר יחד עם משפחתו מזרועותיה של אמא של כריסטינה, נתפס ונרצח ביריית אקדח מול עינייו של ג'סי בן החמש. שאר ילדותו של ג'סי עברה עליו בסבל רב כאשר רק אמו, כלבו הקטן דיוק וחברו בילי בוב מצליחים להצילו מפני הרודנות האכזרית של סבתו. בגיל 11 כלבו דיוק נרצח באכזריות על ידי ג'ודי, אותו בנאדם שהרג את אביו ובגיל 16 חברו הטוב בילי בוב נרצח על ידי טי.סי. ג'סי מרוב זעם הכה את טי.סי מכות רצח אך נתפס. ג'סי מוענש כרגיל על ידי שבוע בתוך הארון. הארון הוא אמצעי הענשה אכזרי בו הנענש מוכנס לתוך ארון מתים שנאטם להכל חוץ מאוויר ומוכנס למים. ג'סי בורח ועד מהרה נפגש עם טוליפ או'הייר שהפכה לאהובת ליבו. טוליפ וג'סי חצו את אמריקה בלגנוב מכוניות ולהזדיין כמו שפנים. בהמשך הם עושים דרכם לכיוון סאן פרנסיסקו שם ג'סי מתכנן להציע לטוליפ נישואים. טוליפ הולכת לכמה דקות לקנות לג'סי משהו לשתות, ובעת שג'סי מחכה לבד על הספסל הוא נתפס על ידי ג'ודי וטי.סי שנאמר לו כי עדיף לו לחזור לסבתו ולא טוליפ תמות. ג'סי חוזר לאנג'לוויל בכפייה שם נענש בחודש בארון ואז הוא הופך לכומר. טוליפ חשבה במשך חמש שנים כי היעלמותו של ג'סי הייתה בכוונה והיא מאז לא סלחה לו. בעקבות המיזוג של ג'סי עם ג'נסיס ג'סי הופך לישות שיכולה לקרוא תיגר על אלוהים עצמו, בעיקר בגלל כוחו שמסגרתו הוא יכול לומר לכל אחד מה לעשות וכי הוא יעשה כמצוותו. טוליפ או'הייר טוליפ אשר גדלה ללא אמא. אומנה על ידי אביה לשלוט באקדחים וכך הפכה לצלפית מיומנת. טוליפ אשר מבוגרת מג'סי בשלוש שנים. טוליפ ברגישה שהיא חייבת להשיג את ג'סי מכיון שלדבריה היה "ממזר שחצן". עד מהרה הם הופכים לזוג נאהבים כאשר הם חוצים את אמריקה, גונבים מכוניות ומנהלים מערכת יחסים אינטימית ואינטנסיבית. בעקבות עזיבתו הפתאומית של ג'סי, טוליפ מתמכרת לאלכוהול הופכת למכורה ולבסוף מאשפזת עצמה בבית חולים,לשם גמילה, לחודש.את הכסף לגמילה ממן לה בעל מועדון אשר הכירה. אותו בעל מועדונים הבין כי לא תקיים עימו יחסי מין ולכן טוליפ מציעה לו בתמורה שתהיה מוכנה לחסל עבורו אנשים, לאחר שהוא חוזה בכישורי הצלפות של טוליפ היא מקבל את החוזה הראשון שלה. טוליפ נכשלת במשימתה להתנקש באיש קונגרס מושחת והיא מצליחה רק להוריד את הלסת לשומר הראש שלו, היא נמלטת מהמקום שם היא תופסת טרמפ באיומי אקדח מקאסידי. לאחר מכן שניהם מוצאים את ג'סי. קאסידי פרואינסיאס קאסידי נולד בשנת 1900 באירלנד. בעקבות חוש צדק מפותח מחליט להצטרף לאחווה האירית, יחד עם אחיו שון אשר הצטרף על מנת להגן על אחיו הקטן, קאסידי. קאסידי מגלה כי הוא נולד לאם פרוטסטנטית ולאבא קתולי. עד מהרה הוא ואחיו בורחים מאזור הקרבות בדאבלין. בעת עצירה ליד אגם מותקף קאסידי על ידי ערפד.לאחר שמאמין שאחיו נהרג על ידי אותו ערפד. עולה קאסידי על אוניית מהגרים ומפליג לארה"ב. שם נפגש עם חבורת מהגרים אירים. קאסידי ניחן בכל תכונות הערפד, ביניהן כוח מוגבר, מהירות, יכולת החלמה מפציעות קשות ואף בחולשות הערפד מפני השמש. למרות שכפי הנראה זו החולשה היחידה שלו שכן צלבים ושום לא משפיעים עליו. קאסידי הוא ערפד מאוד מוסרי והוא הורג רק את אלו שמגיע להם עונש . בגלל חוש הצדק המפותח שלו הוא מתחבב על ג'סי והם הופכים להיות חברים טובים. קאסידי אף מתאהב בטוליפ דבר שגורם למתיחויות בין השלושה. סיינט אוף קילרס רוח הנקמה, אלוהי הרוצחים ומלאך המוות הנוכחי. יישות רצחנית בלתי פגיעה, חסרת חוש מוסר וחרטה ובעלת זוג אקדחי 45 שיכולים להרוג כל אחד ומסוגלים לעבור כל מכשול. היחיד שמטיל מרות על יישות זו הוא אלוהים עצמו. בעברו היה ה'סיינט אוף קילרס' חייל קונפדרציה של צבא הדרום, וכי היה ידוע בזכות הגבורה שלו בקרב וקרות הרוח שלו. לאחר התפרקות צבא הקונפדרציה הפך להיות צייד קרקפות אינדיאנים . באחד ממסעותיו פוגש הרוצח בבחורה אשר נאנסת על ידי אינדיאנים, הוא מציל אותה ובתמורה הבחורה נשבעת כי תתלווה אליו שכן יש בו קורטוב של איזשהו טוב לב. הם מתאהבים יולדים בת והרוצח הופך לאבא מסור ולחקלאי. לאחר שבתו ואשתו חולים בשפעת הרוצח רוכב לעיירה הקרובה על מנת להשיג תרופות. אך בדרך הוא מתעכב על ידי חבורת פושעים אשר ניסו לרצוח עוברי אורח. בעקבות העיכוב הרוצח לא מספיק להביא את התרופות ובתו ואשתו מתות. חדור רוח נקמה חוזר הרוצח למצוא את חברות הפושעים שעכבה אותו, לאחר קרב מריר הוא מת ומובא לגיהנום. חדור נקמה ושום רגש חוץ מזה, הוא גורם לגיהנום לקפוא . השטן מתעצבן על כך ומנסה להוקיע את רגש הנקמה מנפשו של הרוצח. הוא לא מצליח ואף קורא לרוצח "חתיכת בנזונה אכזרי שכמותך!!!". מלאך המוות שעייף מתפקידו מוצא הזדמנות ברוצח ומבקש להפכו למלאך המוות החדש. השטן מחשל מחרבו של מלאך המות זוג אקדחי 45 איימתניים וכך הרוצח הופך להיות מלאך המוות החדש או הסיינט אוף קילרס. השטן מרוב שמחה שסוף סוף הגיהנום הפשיר בעקבות עזיבתו של הסיינט, מפטיר לכיוניו מילות "ברכה" סיננט מסתובב חזרה אל השטן ומשחרר כדור לכיון ראשו של השטן. מלאך המוות מבין את טעותו המרה ומתחרט על כך שיצר מפלצת. הסיינט חוזר לעיירה ונוקם באכזריות בחבורת הפושעים שהייתה אחראית להריגת אהובותיו. לאחר מכן הסיינט חוזר ל'הר הנחש' שם נח בקברו עד שיזומן שוב על ידי אלוהים במקרה הצורך. הרר סטאר הרר סטאר הוא בן לאם גרמניה שמתה ביום היוולדו לאבא בריטי שהוא קולונל (אלוף משנה) בצבא הבריטי. הרר סטאר היה ילד מתבודד ואינטיליגנטי במיוחד אך תמיד נטפלו אליו בריונים. בעת שהיה בן חמש תפסו אותו חבורת ביריונים שמנהיגם החליט כי יאה ל"סטאר" שיהיה לו פרצוף של כוכב. ובאכזריות לקח חתיכת זכוכית מבקבוק וחרט על עיניו של הרר סטאר כוכב, הרר סטאר הקטן צרח עד כי קולו הפך לגבוה וצרוד ואיבד אף את עינו. לאחר המקרה הרר סטאר לא פצה את פיו ולא הסגיר את תוקפיו, אך לבסוף נקם בחבורת הביריונים באי אילו שיטות ברוטאליות. בעת שהתבגר הצטרף לצבא שם הפך לקצין ולטקטיקן מבריק. עד מהרה הצטרף לשורות הg.s.g (המקבילה של גרמניה לימ"מ הישראלי). ובעת שהוביל השתלטות על מטוס ראה כי ילדה אחת נפלה קורבן לאש טרוריסטיים וסינן לעצמו שזה לא הוגן. הרר סטאר עלה במהירות בסולם הדרגות והפך לקצין נערץ ביחידה, הוא השיג דרגת מייג'ור (רב סרן) וסומן על ידי ארגון הגביע הקדוש. הרר סטאר נחשף לארגון על ידי חברו הטוב ליחידה ברגמן. שם גילה כי אותו ארגון פועל כבר כ2000 שנה כמעט ובמטרתו לשמר את השושלת של ישו. מסתבר כי ישו לא מת בעת הצליבה וכי דמו נשמר על ידי נישואים בתוך המשפחה במשך 2000 שנה, דבר שהוביל להתנוונות הגן ולצאצאים טיפשים שנהנים לזרוק את צואתם על אנשים. הרר סטאר לא מאמין כי הגאולה שתבוא מהצאצא האחרון של ישו נכונה, וכי השליט החדש לא יכול להיות ילד מפגר. הרר סטאר מתכנן כנונייה מבפנים ורוצח את ד'ארוניק מנהיג הארגון מה שהופך את הרר סטאר לאולפת'ר החדש. הרר סטאר מגלה על ג'סי ועל יכולתיו ומחליט כי הוא יהיה המושיע החדש. פרצוף תחת בנם של מרתה והוגו רות'. מרתה היא אלכוהוליסטית ומכורה לתרופות במרשם אשר לא מצליחה להסתדר עם בעלה הטיפש ו"חסר הנתונים הפיזיים". הוגו הוא בעצם רדנק דרומי טיפוסי והוא מאשים את כל תחלואות אמריקה בזכות ה"כושים ממאדים". בנם בעקבות היותו הבן של השריף המקומי חוטף מכות על ימין ועל שמאל מחבריו. חברו היחיד הוא "פיוב" ושניהם נחשבים לאאוטסיידרים של החברה, וחוץ מלהשתכר ולשמוע מוזיקה אלטרנטיבית מגלים הערצה לקורט קוביין. בעקבות התאבדותו של אלילם מחליטים פרצוץ תחת ופיוב להתאבד ביריית אקדח. פיוב מת על המקום אך פרצןף תחץ רק פוצע את עצמו קשה וגורם לעיות קשה לפניו. טי.סי וגודי טי.סי הוא אחד מאנשי הזרוע של מארי ד'אנג'ל (אמה של כריסטינה). הוא טיפש ולא חזק במיוחד וניחן באהבה חולנית לקיים יחסי מין עם חפצים דוממים וחיות בר ומשק למיניהם. ג'ודי הוא איש הזרוע הנאמן ביותר של מארי ד'אנג'ל. לעומת טי.סי הוא הרבה יותר אכזרי, חכם וחזק במידה שלא תיאמן. הוא מתואר על ידי ג'סי בתור" מי שמומחה עולמי בלדפוק אנשים לפני שידפקו אותו". ג'ודי רוצח את אביו של ג'סי מול עינייו בעת שג'סי רק בן חמש תוכניות לעתיד הסדרה אסופה כיום על כל גיליונותיה ב9 אוגדנים תחת הוצאת ורטיגו. כיום יש אף תוכניות לעשות ממנה סדרת טלוויזיה של חברת הכבלים האמריקנית HBO. הסדרה נחשבת לאחד מיצירות הפאר של גארת' אניס ואף לעבודתו הטובה ביותר.לאחרונה יש ידיעות שאת הסרט יביים סם מנדז(אמריקן ביוטי,ג'ארהד,הדרך לפרידשן) ביביליוגרפיה של הסדרה *66 חוברות חודשיות. *וואן שוטס: ** blood and whiskey **tall in the saddle **one man's war **the story of you know who **good ol' boys *מיני סדרה **saint of killers 1-4 *אוגדנים **gone to texas **until the end of the world **proud americans **ancient history **dixie fried **war in the sun **salvation **all hell's a coming **the alamo קטגוריה: קומיקס קטגוריה:דמויות קומיקס קטגוריה:DC קומיקס קטגוריה:ורטיגו קומיקס